Immortals
by eJemima
Summary: One love story stretched over the centuries... The Mikaelsons destroy everything they touch, everything but One. They fight, hurt and betray each other, but One was the glue that held them together. When Klaus' sire bond was severed, vampires celebrated, all but One. This is the story of that One... The story of Klaus and Iris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** There's so much to tell about Klaus and Iris' story, so I decided to make a sort of prequel to my season 4 story telling their story.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **France 2016**

The early morning light shone through the large windows of the 16th century chateau. It was quiet, as was the most mornings on the country, a few miles outside Orleans. The sun reflected in the Loire River running at the edge of the chateau grounds.

The people of the house was slowly waking up, getting ready for the new day. Everyone had a role to play and a job to do.

Gardening, cooking, cleaning and serving the mistress of the house and their guests.

The morning went by as any other, until a scream suddenly broke the peace.

The house mistress was suddenly ripped out of her dreams, as a burning pain spread from her fingers throughout her body and cried out.

She wasn't a stranger to pain, however this was different than anything she had felt before.

It was as if something was slowly and painfully torn from her and no matter how hard she tried to hold on, it was slipping through her fingers.

She felt tears watering her eyes and closed them shut, clenching her teeth, desperate to hold on.

"No... no... please, don't..." she muttered as the pain reached her chest, "don't take him away..."

She screamed, collapsing on the bed, clutching her chest, as the burn reached her heart in an explosion of agony.

Then it was gone.

A silence fell in the chamber, only broken by a heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself. As she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

She felt empty, as if a big part of her had just been ripped out of her and she was left with nothing but a lingering pain from a gaping and bleeding wound.

Nothing.

A nothingness so terrifying.

Questions.

Questions which feed fear, uncertainty.

She heard them in the halls. Their footsteps rushed as they came to her. The door to her chamber burst open and she looked up to find three of her closest friends staring at her, out of breath, worry evident in their eyes.

"He's gone..." she choked out, as the tears started anew.

In two strides the where at her bedside, the brunette sat on the bed and pulled her into a soothing embrace.

"We know. We felt it."

She felt herself calm down a little in the safe embrace of her oldest friend, feeling a little of that nothingness being filled.

She wasn't alone.

He may be gone, however she still had them. She still had this family.

"What do you want us to do?" Her brunette friend asked, breaking the silence.

She pulled back a little to look at her friend and found a new strength deep within, knowing they would always support her.

"Do you want to go there?"

She shook her head and dried her eyes.

"No." she answered, "No, I believe they'll be able to manage this themselves, but let the watchers know what's going on and tell them to stay alert - for anything."

The brunette nodded and rose from the bed.

"I want to focus on how this affects us." She said and followed her friend of the bed, pulling on a silk rope, to cover her body, "messing with a spell this old, can't be without consequences. Let our research facilities know and set it up, so when something happens we'll know and we'll be ready."

The two nodded and left the room, leaving her alone with the brunette.

"Don't give me that look Anna, I'm fine."

The brunette rose a disbelieving eyebrow as she watched her friend walk to the window, fiddling with the golden locked which never left its position around the pale neck.

"Don't give me that attitude Iris, I know you, remember?"

She let out a deep sigh and rested her head against the cold glass of the window.

"He's still there." She said, clutching the locket, "it's not as clear as the sire link was, but I can somehow still feel him with the other... As long as this doesn't fade, I know he's safe and alive, so..."

"So you don't need to see him?" Anna asked to clarify, not hiding that she had a hard time believing her friend.

"No." She answered and released the locket, moving towards the bathroom, "It's hasn't even been a decade since the last time and I can't be selfish when we don't know how this will affect us. He's alive and safe. For now, that's all I need to know."

Iris closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against the sink facing the mirror. Bloodshot turquoise eyes stared back at her with a tired look.

It had been awhile since she had thought about him. She had purposely kept herself busy with the Panthers, to avoid any thought passing through. Their last time together, although long, had had a rather abrupt ending, some seven years ago and while she did miss him, Iris didn't feel ready to see him again just yet, especially not when he was fawning over some blonde chick, in a way the Watchers had described. Finding out what had happened, would mean for their future, was a good excuse to not take a trip across the ocean.

Iris breathed out as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cold mirror.

She could still feel a sense of loss and pain lingering in her body.

Something was still missing and Iris knew exactly what it was.

She curled her fingers into a fist and slammed it against the frail mirror, creating long cracks in the perfect blank surface.

Iris hadn't felt this incomplete in centuries. In fact, she hadn't felt like this since before that happened...

 **Holy Roman Empire, Duchy of Franconia 1116 A.D.**

Klaus heard the screams, as they walked through the village street and stopped in his tracks. The screams themselves, weren't anything special, however something about them tore at him, making it impossible for the vampire to ignore. The sound of leather thongs against flesh, pieces of bone and metal ripping it, cut through Klaus painfully with every stroke. Rebekah turned and noticed her brother's sudden hold and called her other brothers to wait. She gave Klaus a questioning look. He returned the look with a quick glance before he turned and walked the other direction with a fast pace.

The convent was located a short distance from the village, which they had travelled through. It was your basic, Roman architecture convent, built to withhold time and bad weather. When Klaus reached the wooden gate, he slammed his fists against the old wood impatiently, as the screams became exhausted whimpers.

The heavy gate opened slowly and revealed a small brown hooded monk, wearing a long silver crucifix. The monk looked up at Klaus, as he tried catching his breath.

"Yes?" He asked gently, folding his hands, "Can I help you, my son?"

Klaus glared at the monk, resting one hand on the door frame, leaning in.

"For starters, you can invite me in." He told the small man, giving him a sharp look and felt his heart clench a little, as the sound of a distant heartbeat slowed down. The monk offered the vampire a smile and stepped aside.

"This is a house of God," He said and held out his hand in welcome, "everyone is welcome."

Klaus crooked a smirk and stepped over the threshold, into a humble courtyard, decorated with a small water fountain in the middle.

"Is that so?" The vampire asked and turned the face the monk, putting on his best smile, "Then do tell me, since when has a house of God become a place to torture the innocent?"

The monk blinked and gave Klaus a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure that I understand...?"

Klaus was ready to flash forward and compel some answers out of the ignorant monk, but was stopped by the appearance of another. This one wearing an even bigger and golden crucifix.

"Brother Gunther," He greeted politely and gave a small nod of acknowledgement, "The afternoon mass are about to begin, what are you doing out here?"

"Father Ansilo," the monk called Gunther said and bowed, "this man knocked on our gate. He seems to have some questions."

Ansilo's gaze turned to Klaus, looking him up and down for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well, a man searching is always welcome in this house." He said and gave Klaus a court nod, "Thank you, Brother Gunther, you attend the mass and I'll serve our guest."

Gunther bowed again and left the two.

"Excuse me, Mr?" Ansilo asked and held out his hand.

"Mikaelson." Klaus replied and shook the other's hand, "Klaus Mikaelson."

The Father nodded with a smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson, if you would follow me."

Ansilo led Klaus into the convent and through some white chalked halls to a room, no doubt the Father's study. Klaus could hear song coming from the chapel, the heartbeat, whimpers and whipping drowned out.

"So tell me, Mr. Mikaelson," the Father said, placing himself in the chair behind the desk, "What is the questions that you might have?"

Klaus stood still, watching the man for a silent moment, wondering how he could smile so innocently, knowing what was going on under his roof. The vampire took a step forward.

"You can tell me where she is." He said coldly, not taking his eyes from the Father. The other stared back, unwavering.

"I'm sure I have no idea, as to whom you refer." He claimed and folded his hands, resting them on the desk. Klaus growled and slammed his hands in the desk, leaning over, closer to the Father.

"Don't play coy with me, Father." Klaus hissed, "I may not know who she is or why she's here, however I do recognise tortured screams when I hear them, having caused quite a few of such screams myself." He added, giving the Father a crooked smirk. The Father swallowed hard and moved away a little.

"She's a devil's spawn, a witch who have killed many in the name of evil." He said, giving Klaus a guarded look, "She was handed to us with the task of driving the devil out of her."

Klaus huffed and stood up straight, crossing his arms.

"I should have known." He said with a sigh, "So you're trying to drive out your devil by flogging her?" The vampire asked, raising a sceptic brow. The Father blinked a few times, before he let out a small cough, gathering his bearings.

"You're not a man of the faith, Mr. Mikaelson?" He asked and stood up, dusting off his garments.

"Oh I believe." Klaus replied and crooked a smirk, "Just not in the same as you."

The Father gave Klaus an apprehensive look and walked around the desk.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Mr. Mikaelson, however, I'm afraid I have matters which demands my attention."

He said formally and opened the door, politely signalling Klaus to leave. The vampire let out a small laugh and stepped up to the Father.

"I am not leaving without her," Klaus insisted, giving the man a cold look, "so if you do not wish your entire convent and yourself, to have an early meeting with your God, I suggest you lead me to her."

Klaus' eyes landed on her the moment he entered the room.

A wooden post had been raised in the middle of the room, supported by three smaller stakes. Her wrists were tied together and hatched to the top of the post, her body stretched out, her feet barely touching the ground.

She had been stripped naked, head to toe as she was facing the post.

She was blindfolded, a piece of dirty cloth stealing her sight.

Her back, buttocks and legs were bloody. Skin was torn and ripped, revealing pink flesh underneath.

Red hair, dirty and destroyed, cut to barely covering her head.

Her heartbeat was faint, as she hung unconscious against the wooden post, smeared in her blood.

She didn't look to be older, than a girl in her mid- teens.

"It seems we were too late." Father Ansilo said next to Klaus and made a sign of the cross over his chest, "But we shall pray for God, to have mercy on her soul."

Klaus glanced from the Father to the other men in the room. Men dressed in black, the whips still in hand, dripping with blood and small pieces of flesh attached to the bones and metal.

Klaus clenched his fists and in a second he'd ripped the heads of the black coated men and slammed Father Ansilo against the nearest stonewalls.

"You people call us monsters." He hissed angrily, eyes flashing red and fangs exposed, "And yet, you're the ones to abuse, torture and kill a child without regret, in the name of your faith?!" The vampire tightened his grip on the Father and moved in closer, "You disgust me..." Klaus whispered and released the Father, taking a step back, "I changed my mind. You will have an early meeting with your God, but first..."

Klaus turned away from the Father and walked to the girl.

He tore the rope and removed the blindfold.

The vampire took off his coat and covered her small body, before he bit his wrist to give her some of his blood.

"Come on love..." He whispered gently, holding her, "don't die on me now."

Klaus smiled, as he felt a pull on his blood and heard the heartbeat growing stronger.

Cuts and wounds healed up as she regained some colour in her face.

"There we are... Good girl."

The vampire carefully removed his wrist as the girl moved a little.

Eyes flickered open and looked up at him.

Klaus' breath hitched and his heart jumped. Deep turquoise locked on shining blue and for one unreal second it seemed as if time stopped.

Then, the eyes suddenly hardened and Klaus' felt himself being thrown several meters back, slammed into a wall by a powerful force. As he was gathering himself, Klaus heard gagged screams and looked up to see the Father, flush against the wall, clutching his head, moaning and withering in pain. The girl stood before him, hand stretched out towards him, slightly crooked. Turquoise eyes were darkened as they looked at the Father coldly.

She didn't utter a word, as she slowly closed her hand into a fist, never looking away from the man.

The Father's screams grew louder and more agonizing by the second until they finally stopped abruptly with the sound of something cracking and a splash.

Klaus starred, slightly horrified, as the headless and very dead, Father dropped to the floor, leaving a trail of blood, flesh and bone on the white chalk wall behind him.

The girl lowered her hand and stood still for a moment as she starred down at the bizarre remains of the Father.

Then she slowly turned her head to look at Klaus.

It began as a small annoying prickling in the back of his neck.

Then it slowly grew more intense, as the pain spread throughout his head.

The girl walked towards him, slowly, as she raised her hand.

Klaus let out a pained groan before he flashed forward. He threw the girl against the chalked wall and were inches from her the next second. His fingers closed around her small throat and squeezed just a little.

"Not this one, little girl." He hissed, flashing his teeth, before he growled and sank them into her soft flesh.

The girl's cries soon faded as Klaus found himself getting lost in countless images invading his mind, all the while, distantly being aware of his own mind being exposed.

He could feel her inside his head. He knew she could see it all. His deepest secrets, feel his pain, exposed weaknesses - his darkness.

The things he saw made him sick to his stomach.

It was her memories, Klaus figured, as she seemed to be the center of everything happening.

Abuse, torture, death, blood and so much pain.

This explained the scars covering her young body.

No light. No hope. Not a single friendly soul reaching out to her.

A scream ripped Klaus out and he felt himself once again, forcefully being pushed backwards.

The vampire stumbled a bit but managed to hold his ground. He breathed heavily, trying to comprehend what he had just seen and even more so - how.

He glanced up to find the girl, in a state much like himself. She stood, leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Turquoise eyes bewildered, confused and slightly frightened, as she met his glance.

"You..." She stammered, trying to calm herself, "What was that...? I-I saw you, but..."

Klaus stood up with some difficulty. He whipped her blood from the corner of his mouth and stared at it for a moment, as it painted his fingertips red. Then he looked back up at her.

"It seems," Klaus began and slowly walked back to her, "That you have seen some things you shouldn't. Things that not even my siblings know about."

"What? The siblings, the family you don't even fully trust?" The girl asked with a raised brow, "Like how you've always-"

"You're right." Klaus said, his voice dangerously calm, "I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone."

They stared at each other for a long moment, none of them wanting to back down. The girl suddenly graphed Klaus' wrist and with a surprising strength, she moved his arm away from her.

"Neither do I." She said, not breaking their contact, "But I guess you already figured that out, didn't you, Niklaus Mikaelson, original vampire?"

Klaus recovered from his initial surprise and crooked a smirk.

"Indeed, little one." He replied, "It does seem like we're more alike than we might have thought."

"Because we're both distrusting killers?" The girl asked with a raised brow and pushed herself off the wall and past him.

"I was thinking more about the will to survive at any cost," The vampire said with a shrug and turned to her, "But yeah, I guess there's the killing and trust parts as well."

The girl gave him one look and walked to the remains of the Father.

"A hundred and thirty years huh?" She asked and kneeled down as she started to take the Father's clothes off, "Even though I fight death on a daily basis, I still couldn't phantom living in this nightmare of a world for so many years."

She dropped the coat and put on the clothes. With no regard of the male eyes watching her.

"But I guess it does make it easier when you have family with you, even if you can't trust them completely. At least, you're not alone."

Klaus watched her silently, as her petite figure drowned in clothes, at least two sizes too big for it. As she turned her back to him, the vampire noticed the rough painting of blood on her back, with long strokes of deep scars hidden beneath. Some of the scars were older than others and some even covered another.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said, turquoise eyes looking over her shoulder back at him, "However, I would have found a way out of it. I always do. I don't need anyone."

Klaus stared at her, slightly in awe.

This girl had fighting spirit.

She was a survivor. The girl had been able to crush a man without blinking. No doubt, she'd done the same to Klaus, if he hadn't managed to stop her. The original had never seen such deadly power before, not even from his mother who had been considered a very powerful witch.

The girl gave him a last nod of appreciation, before she threw Klaus' coat to him, muttering a thanks and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Klaus shouted and flashed forward, surprising her, as he suddenly stood in front of her. She looked up at him, head crooked and eyes curious. Klaus himself was surprised, feeling the need to stop her, however, something about this young girl, made it impossible for him to just let her leave. Something about her called out to him and Klaus would be damned, if he'd let her go, before knowing what it was. He held out his hand and offered a small bow.

"I never got your name?"

The girl smirked and buttoned up the black shirt, covering her bloody chest.

"That is because I never told you." She replied non-chalantly and crossed her arms defiantly.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head taking a step forward.

"You're quite the stubborn lady, aren't you, miss?" The vampire asked and gave the girl an amused look. She raised a brow in response.

"What?" The girl said with a small huff, "Just because I don't trust the mysterious stranger, who saved me unnecessarily, for whatever reason?"

Klaus grinned, finding the girl's stubborn valour utterly refreshing.

"Touché." He replied, offering her a little smile, "However, I do not mean to harm you in any way, quite the contrary actually." Klaus added and took a step back with a small bow, "I wish to offer you shelter and food, for as long as you may need."

"But why?" The girl asked, giving him a puzzled look, "You don't even know me."

"That may be so." Klaus said and looked up at her, "However, I have a feeling that you and I are not that different, little one. How do I say this? You are not like anyone I've come across before… you fascinate me." He admitted and shrugged. The girl gave him a calculating look, as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Alright." She finally said, "It just so happens, that I don't have any previous engagements and I'm starving, so I'll take you up on your word." She said and took a step towards him, "However, if you try something - anything-"

The girl reached out her hand and an agonizing scream erupted behind Klaus, followed by an intense heat. The vampire moved quickly and turned to see what had caused the abruption.

Klaus' eyes widened at what he saw.

A man, dressed in black, stumbled backwards, as flames emerged out of nowhere, eating it's way through his clothes to naked skin. A smell of burned flesh spread through the hall, as the man's screams died out and he dropped to the cold stone floor.

Despite the heat of the fire, Klaus felt a cold shiver running through his body, as his eyes locked with turquoise.

The girl tore her gaze from him and walked past the vampire to the hall. She stopped by the burning corpse and as she reached out, the flames faded and died out.

She turned her head, glancing back at him, a hint of uncertainty visible in the young orbs. Klaus stood still for a moment, before he smirked easily and took a step towards her.

"I told you," He said, voice low as he stopped inches from her, "Fascinating."

The girl looked up at him as a silence fell between them.

"You have to be the most absurd stranger I've ever met." She told him and shook her head with a small grin, before she turned away from him. Klaus returned the gesture with a crooked grin of his own.

"What are you just standing there for?" The girl asked and looked back at Klaus a few feet ahead, "I could easily **make** you tell me the location of your home, however, that would be considered rude. Or so I've heard."

"Oh little one, you're a hundred years too late, to think you can make me do anything." Klaus chuckled as he walked to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "But I did invite you, so let's go, shall we?"

"I won't tell anyone." The girl said suddenly, as they walked down the small hill, on which the convent stood. Klaus glanced sideways at her as they continued to walk. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to elaborate what she was talking about.

"About the things I saw." She finally continued, "I know we've only just met and I've seen you don't trust easily, but I'm still letting you know that I won't tell anyone about you. I understand."

Klaus couldn't help a small smile reach his lips as he gave her a nod and looked straight ahead.

"Same here and I am sorry."

"Yeah, me too..." She muttered as a comfortable silence feel between them. For now, that was enough. No more words needed to be spoken.

Iris glanced at the man walking next to her in silence. She thought about what had happened, what she had seen when he suddenly bit her.

Things had been a blur of blood and burning pain, ever since the villagers had handed her over to the monks. She had no idea how much time had gone by. It could have been hours, it could have been days, weeks...

Then it had all stopped as this man, this Niklaus Mikaelson, had appeared out of nowhere.

When he suddenly bit her it had stung at first but then she'd seen it.

She saw a family.

A boy.

Beasts. A tragedy.

Parents turning their children to creatures living off human blood.

Blood, betrayal, sibling disputes, love, pain, hunger...

She had felt his pain, his loneliness so strongly she had to push him away to stop it.

He was like no one she had ever met in her short life and even though she wasn't able to point it out, there was something about him that drew her in.

Something hidden in the darkness and the tragedy of it all.

What was the word he had used for her? Fascinating?

* * *

 **A/N:** And this is how the two met!

How did you like it? Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Excited for chapter two! :D

* * *

 **Cheateux De Chambord, France, 2016**

Iris let out a relieved sigh, as she felt hot water hit her naked skin. She held her hands on the light grey shower tiles and leaned in under the running water, closing her eyes.

The warm droplets messaged her tense muscles as they caressed her body.

Iris needed to let go again. She need to not let him affect her so much.

This had been the problem from the very beginning and this was one of the reasons why they had spent decades apart at a time.

They were both very emotional and some would say, very broken people, but at the same time stubborn, with a strong will to survive and a fierce need to protect what they held dear. What they felt for each other was intense and hard to fully comprehend sometimes and yet, there was no one, with whom they felt more complete and at peace. They were each other's light to the always threatening darkness within.

Their greatest strength and motivation but also greatest weakness.

Together, they were an intense and deadly duo for anyone coming against or opposing them and fiercely loyal protectors of each other and those they cared about.

Iris shook her head, trying to shake him off along with the feeling of loss.

She wasn't going to see him now and only God knew when she would be able to.

Iris needed to be strong and alert for her people, her family, as they now stepped into a time of uncertainty.

They needed her now, more than ever. The leader of the Black Panthers couldn't afford to be selfish at this point.

The phone rang just as Iris got out of the bathroom. Anna had left the room sometime during her absence and was without a doubt, in her own room, down the corridor, getting ready for the day.

Iris dropped the towel covering her body and picked up the phone putting it on speaker.

"Talk to me." She said shortly, knowing what the call would be about and not caring for any formalities.

"Hello to you too, mistress." A low voice said amused, "it's been awhile, how have you been? I'm good, thank you for caring." The voice continued in a light tone. Iris rolled her eyes as she picked out a pair of panties from her dresser.

"Cut the crap Lance, I'm not in the mood." She replied impatiently, closing her bra, "What do you know?"

Lance sighed heavily into the phone, no doubt making sure Iris would hear it and took in a deep breath.

"Our sire bond has been broken." He told her in a dull tone.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Iris said and picked up the phone to move to her walk in closet, "I wanna know who and how." She put the phone on a small shelf scanned the clothes to pick out today's wear.

"Well, you won't believe this, but the Strix." Lance told her with a small chuckle, "After Tristan, this noob, Marcel, took over the Strix leadership, guided by Aya. They recruited a young NOLA witch to perform the spell that severed the link."

"Marcel?" Iris asked curiously picking out a white top.

"Yes, a Marcel Gerard, you know him?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, he's sort of family, I guess. He's from Nik's sire line though." Iris answered and picked up a pair of blue jeans and red heels before taking the phone and leaving the closet.

"I thought the Strix were very strict on the 'Elijah's sire line only' thing." Lance wondered aloud. Iris threw the phone on her bed, as she pulled on the jeans and the top.

"They were." She confirmed, "But it seems that they lost their reason all together, when loosing Tristan. I mean, breaking a sire bond, what were they thinking?"

A silence fell between them as Iris put on her heels.

It was no secret that the Strix and Black Panthers weren't the best of friends. It was the same with Kingsmaker. The three supernatural organizations were more rivals and mortal enemies than allies. It had been like this for centuries.

"About Tristan, we found him a few days ago, he should be arriving one of these days." Lance said suddenly, breaking the silence. Pink lips crooked into a grin.

"Excellent." Iris said with a hint of excitement and glee, "Then I'll have a chat with him myself."

"Oh and that blond chick," Lance continued, "It turns out she was turned, by Aurora."

Iris froze mid step as she was moving towards the door.

"And there you went, spoiling my good mood." She said annoyed and hung up. It was a good thing Tristan was on his way. Iris felt a tension build up inside her. Tormenting the former Strix leader would do just nicely in relieving some of the stress building up.

 **Churratien, Duchy of Swabia, 1117 A.D**

It was the harvest banquet in the duchy of Swabia. The duke Hohenstaufen and lords were gathered for celebrations in Churratien, hosted by the local lords Mikaelson. The town had been decorated and made ready for the occasion and had been in a busy hustle for the past 6 months.

It would be the first time the Lords Mikaelson were hosting the event and unlike the previous lord, they liked to make a good impression and show off the wealth and resources of the town and region.

Every room in the castle Chur had been cleaned and made ready for the guests to arrive.

Iris wandered through the halls, carefully exploring every room and chamber. It had been almost a year since she had met Klaus and she had been taken in by him and his siblings. Life at the grand castle still felt so foreign to her.

When used to living in gutters, dirty brothels and small one room houses, this grandness was vividly different. She wouldn't complain though. From the beginning, the Mikaelson siblings had treated her nicely, as an actual human being, which had been new to her and she still wasn't entirely used to it. For the past months they had begun to teach her. Elijah was teaching her how to read, write and general culture. Rebekah taught her etiquette, how to act as a proper lady and how to use that womanhood in one's advantage. Klaus had taken her hunting in the forest and taught her fighting with swords, spears and fists, while Kol was helping her to get a better control of her powers, or gift as he liked to call it.

Apparently, he had once been able to do such things as well, before they had become what they called 'vampires'. Iris was usually so full and exhausted by the end of the day, that she had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and she had been sleeping all through the night, without the usual interruptions from nightmares.

However, lately they'd been busy preparing for the harvest feast and all the guests, so the lectures had decreased and Iris had had more time to herself and to explore, not only the castle, but also the surrounding town and landscape. She had made quite a few friends among the towns and castle people.

Iris stopped in her tracks, as a delicious smell of newly baked bread reached her nose. She licked her lips and turned around, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

The young girl let out a gasp, entering the castle kitchen. For a long moment, she stared in awe at the grand table standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Never in her short life had she witnessed so much food. A smell of baked bread, spiced meat and herbs filled the room as servants and cooks rushed around from one table to the other.

"Can I offer the lady a taste?" Someone suddenly asked from behind her, startling her, "The bread is still warm and the meat just right." Iris turned to find the kitchen mistress with a gentle smile gracing her lips. Thin, grey hair was pulled back in a tight knot, with a few loose strands hanging nears the ears. She was wearing a brown skirt and dirty white apron. She was chubby of build, both around the waist and the face, with soft brown eyes.

The girl gave her a smile in return and nodded. She signalled Iris to follow her into the kitchen, skilfully moving in between the working personnel, she found a lump of warm bread and a chunk of dried meat and handed it to Iris.

"So, what the lady Iris doing today?" The mistress asked as she took out a bowl of flour and poured a nip of salt in in along with some water before mixing it together. Iris sat on the bench and shrugged before taking a bite of the bread. She closed her eyes and savoured the taste for a moment, chewing it slowly, before swallowing and looking up at the mistress.

"Nothing much." She answered, somewhat dejected and looked down at the meat in her hand, "They're all so busy these days. It's the first time, since coming here, that they aren't around all the time and I don't know what to do with myself. I… I'm not really used to this life… I don't know what you're supposed to do, when you don't have to fight for your own survival."

The kitchen mistress crooked her head and gave the girl a gentle smile.

"You are 17, right?" She asked and sat down next to the girl, "You are practically an independent and grown woman, you have the freedom to do whatever you like. Use this time alone to find out what _you_ like to do and who _you_ are."

Iris looked up at the elder woman, one of the people she had formed a friendship with, these past couple of months. Iris realised the mistress was right. She had been so focused on surviving, using up all her time and energy for this one purpose, that she had completely neglected finding out who she was and what she liked. Granted, there really hadn't been a reason or a need for it before. What was the use of knowing these things, if you wouldn't survive the day? However, now was different. Iris no longer had to worry about people chasing her, how she would get food next or if she would live through the day.

Now, she was free.

Free to explore and to get to know herself.

"There is this place, which Niklaus once showed me, on the river bank…" Iris began and looked down at her hands, "I really enjoyed that place."

The kitchen mistress stood up and dried her hands in the apron.

"I'll be sure to let them know you went there." She said and blinked at the girl, "Be sure to get back for supper."

(…)

The castle was bustling with life as the people was eating and drinking to their hearts content. The great hall rung with talk and drunken laughter. The Lords and Ladies sat at the end of the tables with the young duke Frederick Hohenstaufen. The minstrels played a happy tune, entertaining the guests as the celebrations continued into the night. Servants were busy, serving vine, mead and making sure there was no food lacking at any point during the evening.

Hohenstaufen laughed and patted Klaus' shoulder and took another draught of his vine.

"You have indeed outdone your predecessor!" He chuckled and turned to Elijah, sitting on his other side, "This celebration is beyond any expectation!"

"Thank you, your highness." Elijah said and nodded formally with a crooked grin, "We're just thankful for you so graciously accepting us as part of your court."

Hohenstaufen waved at the brother, dismissing his humbleness.

"Not at all, Churratien has prospered ever since you took over and with that, Swabia." He said and put a hand on Elijah's shoulder, "I don't know how you do it, but Swabia and I are very grateful to you and your siblings."

Iris entered the great hall, arm in arm with Rebekah. They had spent most of the evening, dressing up and getting ready for an appearance, as the respected Ladies of the house. When Iris had asked the female vampire why they hadn't made sure to be ready in time for the guests to arrive, Rebekah had told her that a real lady was always fashionable late to her own parties. The young girl hadn't seen the logic in this, but followed the older woman none the less.

Iris stopped, holding Rebekah back for a moment as they entered. She had heard the music from down the corridor, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight meeting her, entering the hall. It was so different, when full of lively people.

When Rebekah had told her about the royal parties, they had attended through the years, Iris had listened with eager, trying to imagine all the grandness.

The food, the music, the women, the men.

The spirit of it all.

She would never have imagined something like this.

Rebekah felt the thug in her arm and stopped looking back at Iris and grinned when she saw the girl's awed look.

"Is it like you imagined?" She asked and smiled. Iris closed her mouth and shook her head.

"It is so much better…" She whispered dumbstruck. Rebekah chuckled and nodded towards the main table.

"Come on, you should meet the Duke." She said and pulled Iris into the hall to join the celebrations.

"Ah there she is!" Hohenstaufen exclaimed when he saw Rebekah walking towards them and got up from the chair, "The queen of the castle!" He added cheerfully, before taking Rebekah's hand and kissed it in a bow.

Rebekah laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder as he stood up straight.

"Your highness is too flattering." Rebekah responded amused, "It's an honour to finally have you in our humble home, I do hope my brothers haven't been boring you too much with their tedious talk."

"Oh not at all Lady Mikaelson!" Hohenstaufen said with a grin, "I feel quite entertained." The duke's eyes landed on Iris, as she stood behind Rebekah, feeling somewhat out of place in the formal company, "and who might this pretty flower be?" The duke asked as his attention turned to Iris.

"Rebekah, Iris there you are!" Klaus interrupted walking up behind Hohenstaufen. Iris smiled, feeling a little relieved by Klaus' appearance as he held out his hand for her. She took it without hesitation and gave the duke a polite bow before letting herself being led to the table by Klaus.

"That would be Nik's pretty flower." Rebekah said, as she watched the two settle down, "He found and took her in last year. He is rather protective of her," Rebekah turned to the duke and gave him a crooked smile, "so my dear duke, I'm afraid you'll have to settle for my company tonight."

Hohenstaufen smiled and took Rebekah's hand, giving it a soft kiss.

"Sounds like the best company a man could wish for." He told her and blinked, making Rebekah chuckle, as they headed back to the table to join the others.

(…)

Iris was ripped awake by her own scream and sat up straight. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, blood rush through her veins and cold sweat run down naked arms and face. Images of blood, mutilated bodies, the sound of her own manic laughter, smell of death. It still filled her senses and occupied her mind.

A sudden warm hand on her shoulder made Iris open her eyes, realizing she wasn't alone.

She met worried blue eyes of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Nightmare?" He asked, his voice quiet but strong. Iris nodded and leaned forward as his hand moved behind her neck and pulled her closer into a soothing embrace.

"You haven't had one of those in quite a while." Klaus noted as he played with her hair. Iris buried her face in Klaus' shirt, clutching it desperately.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed of the situation.

"Don't be." Klaus told her gently, "I'm just glad I wasn't out."

When Iris had first arrived at the Mikaelson castle, she had been haunted by nightmares every night. Dreams about the life she had lived. Things she had done and things which had been done to her.

The murders and the abuse.

Over the years, she had grown cold, not feeling anything, to the point where killing an innocent or being taken advantage of didn't even make her flinch.

Meeting Klaus and the Mikaelsons had changed that rapidly.

It was the first time she had felt honest kindness and acceptance. It was the first time she experiencing people actually caring about her wellbeing. It was the first time she had felt like an actual human, and not some monster or 'devil's child', with who you could do anything you wanted.

With the love she had begun to feel herself and with that came the aftermath, the reactions of the things she had been through.

They came mostly in the form of nightmares, however there had been cases of flashbacks, hallucinations and anxiety attacks during her waking hours.

At some point, Iris had felt like a constant sobbing mess, crying all day and night and through it all Klaus had been by her side.

Niklaus Mikaelson seemed to be the biggest mystery, which Iris couldn't seem to figure out.

Iris knew what he was. She knew some people saw him, saw them as monsters, living off the blood of others. From some of the things she had seen, both from the past and some from her time with him, from the stories she heard about him, Klaus seemed like a cold and merciless killer, however that wasn't at all how he acted towards Iris. She saw nothing of that man, when they were alone together.

He wasn't someone of many words, like his sister who could talk for hours on end about nothing in particular. When Iris had cried, Klaus had simply been there, holding her close. He had been there every time she had needed someone.

His kindness towards her puzzled her, much like how his mere presence had a calming effect on her, in a life and world she felt so out of touch with. When Klaus held her, Iris felt the safest and most at peace. It was as if the confusing world of a painful past and trying to understand all these new emotions, was chased away for a blissful moment in his embrace.

She could just be.

Iris closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his heart beat and his hand gently playing with her hair.

"Don't leave me..." she whispered as she felt herself relax bit by bit.

"I won't." Klaus promised her quietly and rearranged them on the bed, so they both lay comfortably.

With her head resting on his chest, her breathing syncing with his and the feel of his arm around her, Iris fell back into a dreamless sleep.

(...)

"That concludes our request to you, Lord Weirich." Elijah said and put down the document looking at the man in front of him.

Elijah and Klaus sat in the study with the lord from the neighbouring region. They'd spend the last hour talking trading some of the resources they would need for the upcoming winter. It was an everyday occurrence for the Lords of Churratien, to make deals and trade with the surrounding territories, just as it was attending parties and making such trading connections.

The Lord Weirich had been attending the festivities a month prior and during that time, Elijah had come to the conclusion that he had something they could use and thus send word for him to come for a trading proposition.

The moment Lord Weirich looked at Klaus, with a certain glint in his small eyes, the vampire knew, he wouldn't like the Lord's prize for the trade.

"Well, it so happens that I have a fine amount of what you're asking." He said Ashe leaned back in the chair with a self-satisfied smirk on his thin lips, "And the prize is quite cheap for such important resources."

Elijah leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk, as Klaus sat still next to him, not taking his eyes off the Lord.

"Thing is, the Lady Weirich has become old and dull, I've long since grown bored of her and I've been searching for something new and younger to - entertain me." Weirich said non chalantly and glanced up at the two brothers, "During your excellent hosting for the harvest celebrations last month, I found a pretty little gem with flaming hair and sparkling eyes..."

Klaus stood up straight, pushing over the chair in the process and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Absolutely not!" He roared, feeling an intense anger rise inside of him, as he glared at the little man, as he sat comfortably in the chair. He gave Klaus an unwavering, innocent look as if he just asked for the most common thing, his hands resting on his choppy abdomen.

Klaus felt his brother's hand on his arm, in an attempt to calm him down.

"I think, what my brother meant, is that we're very sorry, however we cannot agree to such prize. The girl of whom you speak, is very precious to us and we would hate to see her go, even for such a grand offer as yours."

Lord Weirich huffed and rose from the chair.

"Pity." He said and took the coat his silent man servant handed him, "I guarantee you won't find such exquisite merchandise such as mine."

Klaus growled and made an attempt to charge at the smug Lord, but was held back by Elijah.

"Easy Niklaus," He whispered holding a firm on his brother's arm, "He is not worth it."

"Oh I don't know about that..." Klaus scowled, glaring at the retreating back of the Lord, "I think his screams and the fear in his eyes, as I rip him apart, would be plenty worth it."

Elijah grinned and let go of his brother before collecting the papers.

"Undoubtedly." He admitted slightly amused by his brother's straightforwardness, "However, do remember brother, we cannot do anything to make us stand out of the time and traditions. It's a shame about the trade, but there's nothing we can do about it."

(…)

Iris bit her lip and stepped away from the door.

Despite knowing, she shouldn't, Iris had been listening in on their talk with the Lord Weirich. She knew, what they had been asking from him was very important for them and the people of the town, this upcoming winter and she felt kinda bad for being the reason a deal couldn't be made.

She also knew what Weirich had been asking and while she was touched by Elijah and Klaus immediate refusal, she also knew of the sacrifice they made in doing so.

"Lord Weirich!" Iris shouted and ran to catch up to the Lord as he was leaving. The elderly man stopped and turned to look at the young girl approaching him.

"I was hoping," she gasped, and bend forward trying to catch her breath, "I was hoping that you would reconsider the trade."

Weirich rose a brow at the girl.

"Your Lords were pretty clear in their refusal of my condition." He told her and folded his small hands.

"I'm aware." Iris said and stood up straight, giving him a confident look, "However, they do not master my life or my decisions. I am my own woman."

Weirich smirked and waved his man servant away, before walking closer to the girl.

"Indeed you are." He agreed, "So what are you suggesting, Lady Iris?"

Iris took a deep breath in order to calm herself, gathering courage for what she was about to do.

"I'm afraid that I cannot leave the Mikaelsons, as I've grown too fond of them to leave, however," she paused and took in another deep breath, "maybe we can make a different arrangement?"

Iris reminded herself that this wasn't really a big deal. She had done it several times in the past and she had done it for far less.

The men Iris had been letting do this, had been far more dirty, smelling, violent and altogether more disgusting than lord Weirich. The fat elderly was a saint, compared to some of the men, who had brought her to their bed, in the past and yet, the mere feel of his wet tongue against her neck made her stomach turn.

Iris shivered as a cold wind hit her naked skin. Rough hands touched her thigh, pushing away her dress and Iris had to, yet again, remind herself why she was doing this.

For who she was doing it.

She felt him against her and heard his heavy panting in her ears and had to fight back the urge to throw up as she was overwhelmed with nausea.

Iris closed her eyes and thought about them, thought about him and hoped, prayed that it would soon be over.

Suddenly, Iris heard an angry roar and the pressure of the Lord against her disappeared with a surprised shriek.

She opened her eyes to find Klaus pinning Weirich against the wall, growling angrily. Iris gasped and ran to him, scared that Klaus recklessly would show his vampire side to the human. She stepped in between the two and pushed Klaus away gently, relieved to see his eyes, though furious, were still deep blue.

"Niklaus, don't." Iris said softly, trying to calm him, "I let him."

Klaus eyes changed from fury to confusion when he looked at the young woman.

"You let him?" He asked bewildered, taking a step back, "Why?"

Iris sighed and looked down as she fixed her dress.

"I overheard you talking." She admitted, "I knew how important it was to get the merchandise and so I wanted to help out."

"So you sold yourself to this- this pig?!" Klaus asked appalled and glanced shortly at the man in question as he stood frozen against the wall, pants down and shirt open. Klaus made a sound of disgust before he looked back at Iris.

"Why not? It's not like I'm some innocent and pure maiden, so what's the big deal?!" She woman argued back her temper slowly rising. Klaus growled annoyed and pinched his nose, trying to calm himself.

"I didn't get you out of that life, for you to continue here." He said, quickly losing his patience with her, "I will not have you do anything like this!" Klaus shouted angrily. Iris glared at him defiantly and let out an annoyed huff.

"You do don't get to decide these things for me, saying what I can or can't do!" She retorted furiously, "You are not my father, my brother, nor my guardian or my husband! I am my own and I make my own decisions!" Iris shouted and gave him a final glare before turning on her heels and storming off.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked coming up to Klaus, giving him a questioning look.

"Nothing." Klaus mumbled sourly and walked off in the opposite direction f were Iris had gone.

Elijah looked at lord Weirich and rose a brow.

"Lord Weirich, do tell me, what are you still doing here?"

(…)

Lord Weirich base goodnight to his Lady and closed the door to his bed chamber. He yawned and began taking off his clothes, heading for the cabinet with the vine.

He had just taken his first sip, when he felt another presence in the room and smirked to himself.

"Well, I didn't know we had an agreement tonight, but I always welcome it." He said and took another sip off his vine, before loosening his shirt and turned to his companion.

"So sorry to disappoint you, Lord Weirich," A deep male voice spoke, "but I am not one of your whores."

Weirich squinted his eyes in the dim light, coming from the candle lights.

"Lord Mikaelson?" He asked puzzled at the sudden late appearance of the Churratian Lord. Klaus stepped out of the shadows, slowly, not taking his eyes from Weirich.

"It is hilarious that you thought you'd actually go free from your little stunt the other day." Klaus said, his voice low and dangerous as he gave the lord a smirk, "To think I would not make you pay, for trying to belittle us. How ignorantly human of you."

In the next second Klaus had thrown Weirich across the room and slammed him against the wall, smirking gleefully, as he heard several bones breaking and the middle-aged lord cry out in pain.

"You will not utter a word, not even a single sound." Klaus told him, staring into the small eyes. The man nodded, eyes wide in fear. Klaus smirked self-satisfied and took a small step back.

In a flash he graphed the lord's arms and twisted them, earning several cracks as bone broke. Weirich' face twisted in pain, however no sound escaped his throat. Klaus grinned wickedly before flashing his fangs and dug them deep into the other man's throat.

The vampire drank with pleasure, enjoying the feel of fresh, hot blood against his gums and soothing the inside of his throat. As the man's heartbeat slowed down, Klaus released the man with a satisfied sigh and dropped him on the floor.

The vampire licked his lips and fingers, making sure no drop of blood would go to waste and squatted down.

He graphed Weirich by the shirt, forcing him to look up.

"Thanks for the meal mate." Klaus said cheerfully, "Oh and don't worry, I'll be sure to inform your lady of your changed decision and of you losing your head in a terribly tragic accident."

* * *

 **A/N:**

In case you didn't know, Swabia was a duchy, a state, in The Holy Roman Empire, which consisted of Germany, Switzerland, Italy and several other smaller country of the Europe we know today. The states, like Swabia, was ruled by princes, dukes or other royal families and then there was the German king, who ruled over it all along with the Pope. It's a bit complicated, but quite interesting to dig down into ;)

Frederick Hohenstaufen, was the actual prince, or duke of Swabia at the time, in the beginning of the 12th century ;)

Also, I just realised, as I was writing this chapter, that the relationship between Klaus and Iris, kinda is similar to the relationship between Marcel and Davina... It's only somewhat in the beginning though, since the people are very different, with different backgrounds and so, the relationship progresses in another way entirely... ;)

A little more intel on Iris' life and her early relationship with Klaus and the Mikaelsons. She's still only trying to figure out who and what she is and Klaus' possessive/protective nature, doesn't really sit well with an independent teenage girl trying to figure out the world, but we already knew this, didn't we? ;)

So, how did you like it?


End file.
